Blaming
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily's past comes back to haunt and torture her... along with her two best friends. Will the rest of the team find them? Do they even know they're gone?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes refused to open as the heat from the light shined down on her. She tried to move her hands to come up to her head, but realized she couldn't move them, feeling them restrained by her sides. She tried moving her legs, but again, no avail. She heard a small groaning as she forced her eyes open, a blur blocking her vision.

"Welcome back, sweetheart. You were out for awhile."

She forced her eyes to focus as the familiarity of the voice flowed through her ears. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy as she took a deep breath. "What?"

A figure appeared in front of her, their dark eyes focused on hers as a smile spread across their features. "What's up Emily? You remember me, babe?"

Emily's eyes widened as her head continued to throb. She tried to move her wrists, but they were forcibly tied down to the arms of the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh sweetie, this is where I live. Don't you remember? I picked you up yesterday. Well… not picked you up. More like… took you." Their smile was grim as they ran their fingers down Emily's cheek, causing her to shiver. "Do you remember who you were with yesterday, Emily?"

Emily nodded numbly, trying not to flinch from her captor's greasy fingers running down her neck. "Penelope and JJ." Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked around her. "Where are they? What did you do to them?"

The person's eyes darkened even more, making Emily's heart rate pick up. She stood and grabbed the back of Emily's chair, turning her to face another wall. "Right there."

There, in front of her, was her two best friends. JJ, her hands chained over her head, as she was restrained against the wall, her bare feet hanging just above the cold floor. Her mouth was taped while her eyes were focused on Emily, tears trickling down her cheeks. Garcia was chained to a steel framed bed, her wrists tied with rope to the headboard, and her feet tied to the foot of the bed. Her glasses were missing and her eyes were frantically looking around the room. And oddly enough, her mouth wasn't taped, and she wasn't making a sound.

Emily felt tears well in her eyes and a lump form in her throat as she watched her two best friends. She quickly straightened up as she looked her captor in the eye, her eyes hardening. "Let them go."

"Oh but Em, they're half the fun."

"Listen, you can do what you want with me, but please, just let them go."

Emily watched as her captor kneeled down beside her. "I don't remember you being so… fragile." Emily tensed as she felt the tip of a blade touch the base of her throat. "You remember being with me, Emily?"

Emily nodded, feeling the need to play along. "Yes, I remember."

"Wasn't it fun?"

She nodded again, a small tear falling from her eye as the blade dragged from her throat down to the top button of her shirt. "Yes. We had all sorts of fun together." Her eyes flicked up to her friends, who were staring at her curiously.

Emily looked down to her captor, who began to slowly tear the buttons off her shirt with the tip of the knife.

"Did you love me, Emily? I loved you."

Emily felt herself nodding as her voice softened. "Yes, I did." She looked down, feeling a shiver run down her spine as the last button flew from her shirt. "Sam, please let them go."

Samantha looked up from Emily's taunt stomach and shook her head. "I can't do that Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

17 years ago

…

"_Hey Em!"_

_Emily turned and smiled when she saw her friend walking through the back gate. "Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"_

_Samantha plopped down onto the pool chair next to Emily's, laying a manila envelope in her friend's lap as she laid in her chair. _

_Emily's eyes narrowed at her friend as she set her book down on the concrete beside her, picking up the envelope. "What is this?"_

"_Read who it's from."_

_Emily turned it over to see a return address on the back, and her eyes widened. "Yale University?"_

_Sam's eyes smiled as she put a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Open it."_

_Emily smiled at her friend and fixed the strap of her bikini before opening the envelope, taking a letter out from inside. "Dear Miss Parsons, we are happy to say you've been accepted into our school for your freshman year." She turned to her smiling friend and squealed, pulling her into a hug. "Oh my God!"_

_She felt Samantha nod against her neck as she pulled away._

"_I know! I just got it this morning. We're going to college together!"_

_Emily smiled wide as Samantha pulled her into a tighter hug, almost pulling her from her chair. Emily slowly backed away, feeling Samantha tense in her arms. "Sam? You ok?"_

_Sam's smile fell, and Emily caught her friend's gaze fall to her lips. She felt her heart rate speed up as Sam brought her hand up to her cheek, slowly caressing the pale skin. "Sam…"_

_Sam shook her head, pulling Emily's head closer. "Just, don't talk."_

_Emily felt her eyes drift close as Sam's lips descended onto hers. It was soft and tender as Sam's tongue made a swift lick of Emily's lips, making Emily gasp, and create a perfect entrance for her. Emily felt herself being pushed back into her chair as her tongue danced with Sam's. _

_Sam quickly pulled away, seeing Emily's eyes slowly open and her cheeks flush. "Sam-"_

"_No, I should go."_

_And just as quickly as she stood and turned, she felt a hand tug on hers. She slowly turned, only to be pulled down to Emily, who was now sitting down on her towel on the concrete. "Sit please."_

_Sam sighed as she dropped her bag, kneeling on the towel, just like Emily. _

_Emily crawled on her knees, just to get a little closer to Sam. "I want you to do it again."_

"_Do what?"_

_Emily gave a small smile as she played with a strand of Sam's blond hair. "Kiss me."_

Emily shook her head as the memory soon faded to the back of her mind, feeling Samantha's fingers run along the top of her bra.

"You remember that, Em?"

Emily nodded, feeling her tears begin to slowly retreat back. "Yes, I do."

Sam gave a goofy grin as she placed a kiss to where Emily's heart was, and Emily tried not to flinch as she looked up to the ceiling, feeling the eyes of her friends on her.

"Sam-"

"I want to do it again."

Emily looked down to Samantha, who undid the button of Emily's jeans. "Do what?"

Samantha looked up to her, her eyes wide and innocent as she slipped a finger into Emily's panties. Emily's gasp made her smile slightly. "I want to have sex with you again. I mean… you were really good at it."

"Sam, please let them go, and I'll do anything you want. I'll have sex with you, if you let them go."

Sam stood and set the knife down, causing Emily's heart to race. Emily closed her eyes as Sam ran her fingers through her dark locks, imagining it as someone else for the moment. "I wont do anything with you unless you want me to, Emily. I don't want to hurt you baby."

Emily looked up to Sam, who was staring down at her with such sincerity. She nodded slowly, feeling tears prick her eyes once again. "I want to… I m-missed you a lot. I want to feel you again."

Samantha smiled wide as she quickly began undoing Emily's restraints. "You really mean it?"

Emily nodded as she let out a breath of relief, seeing JJ and Garcia's eyes still on her, neither one making a sound. "I mean it. On one condition."

Samantha nodded hastily as she pulled Emily up from the chair, holding onto her hands. "Tell me."

"I want you to let them go, Samantha."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because they're my best friends and I don't want them hurt like this."

Samantha scoffed as she unconsciously pulled Emily closer to her, causing Emily's eyes to harden. "They're not hurt, they'll be watching their best friend make love with her girlfriend. They'll be so happy for us."

Emily stared into Samantha's eyes, her head beginning to throb again. "Since when are you my girlfriend again?"

Samantha pulled Emily flush into her chest, grabbing her upper arms. Emily winced as Samantha's nails dug into her skin under the sleeves of her blouse. "Who said I wasn't? I thought you wanted this, Emily."

Emily nodded as a tear trickled down her pale cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Sammy. I just… I didn't know we were official yet." She looked to Samantha, feeling the hands on her arms relax slightly. "Remember how we made it official last time?"

Samantha's smile returned as she nodded, kissing both Emily's cheeks softly. She wrapped her hands in Emily's dark hair, seeing a small smile appear on the older woman's face. What she was oblivious to, was that it was fearful. "With all my heart."

Emily felt more tears trickle down her cheeks, but forced herself to lightly kiss Samantha's lips. "With all my heart."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily pulled back, seeing a genuine smile flutter upon Samantha's face. "I love you, Emily."

Emily felt her mind drift back to their first time as Samantha pulled her the tiniest bit closer. She rested her head on Samantha's shoulder as hands were soon rubbing the small of her back, letting her mind slowly drift off…

"_Sammy, come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry."_

_Emily quietly fidgeted in her place as her girlfriend paid the vendor for two hotdogs. When she finally made it back over to the tree Emily was standing under, she had a small smile on her face as she handed over the smaller hotdog. "You're the one who wanted food before we went."_

_Emily smirked as she wiped some ketchup from the corner of her mouth. "I didn't want to look like a pig at Kaci's party, so sorry."_

_Sam nodded absently as they slowly walked down the dark path in the park, leading down to a big neighborhood. She looked over to Emily, who was enjoying what was left of her hotdog. "I thought you didn't like Kaci."_

_Emily scoffed as she threw the wrapper from her hotdog into the trash, followed by a small, greasy napkin. "She's been one of my best friends since I was two, Sam. She's practically my sister, why would you think I didn't like her?" She turned to Sam, who shrugged as she took a small bite from her hotdog. "Sam, you ok? You seem… distant, I guess."_

_Sam gave a nervous laugh as she shook her head, throwing her unfinished hotdog into a small lake they were passing. "I'm not acting distant. I'm fine."_

"_Sweetie, I never said you weren't fi-"_

"_Well maybe if you used some of those little profiling techniques that got you into your criminology class, you would see I'm perfectly fine."_

_Emily sighed as she grabbed a hold of Sam's hand and pulled her over to a small bench, seeing they were just outside Kaci's house. She sat down, pulling Sam down with her, Sam's hands in her lap. "Do you think I like Kaci?"_

"_WHAT? NO!"_

_Emily smiled wide as she laid a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Yes you do."_

_Samantha shook her head and pointed an accusing finger at her girlfriend. "I do NOT think you like Kaci… I think she likes you."_

"_That's because she does."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Emily smirked and put her hair behind her ear, before scratching her jean clad knee. "She kissed me when we were ten, and she's had a crush on me ever since, but she's been nice enough, and smart enough, to not act on it ever again. We're just friends, ok?"_

_Sam's eyes narrowed and hardened before pulling Emily in for a long kiss. She heard her girlfriend gasp, and smiled into the kiss, forcing her tongue into Emily's mouth. When she pulled back, Emily grasped her shoulders to steady herself, her eyes still closed. "You're only mine. Got it?"_

_Emily smiled as her eyes opened, gaining a kiss on the tip of her nose from her girlfriend. "Got it."_

Emily lifted her head from Samantha's shoulder, inhaling the scent of rhubarb and cinnamon. She smiled to herself, letting the old Emily take over for now. The one who was still in love with Samantha West. "You still smell the same."

Sam smiled as she kissed Emily's right temple. "And so do you. Like," she took a huge inhale into Emily's shoulder. "Sugar and lilac."

Emily's breathy chuckle made Samantha's eyes glisten. "I remember when you first told me that. We were in your backyard. Remember?"

_Samantha watched as Emily dove headfirst into her pool, the black bikini contrasting, along with her hair and eyes, on her skin. When she came up from under the water, she swam over to the edge of the pool, where Sam's feet were dangling. "Why don't you come in?"_

_Sam shrugged as she tightened the blue bikini stings behind her back. "It's too cold."_

_Emily's eyes narrowed as she laid her chin on her folded arms that sat on the hot concrete. "It's over ninety degrees, Sammy. Why wont you come in with me?"_

"_I don't want to make my hair go all green."_

_Emily laughed as she pushed off the edge, floating on her back as the water's flow brought her back to the center of the pool. "Maybe you shouldn't have dyed it lighter two days before my trip over here. You knew I was going to want to swim."_

_Sam shook her head as the warm water lapped around her ankles. "I did not dye my hair, for your information. I just got highlights."_

"_Why bother when your hair is already blond?"_

"_I needed them!"_

"_No one NEEDS them. They want them."_

"_Fine! I wanted them, ok?"_

_Emily smiled as she swam back over to her girlfriend, and grasped her legs. "I want you to come and swim with me."_

_Sam grunted as she shook her head. "Nope, sorry. You'll have to come out here if you want to be with me."_

_Emily smirked before nodding. "Fine." She held up her hand as the sun poked through the tall trees of Sam's backyard. "Help me out?"_

_Sam nodded and smiled as she stood, taking Emily's hand. When she felt a small pull, she looked to Emily, who had an evil grin on her face. Sam's eyes immediately went wide. "No Emily, don't-" her sentence was cut short when her feet flew from the concrete, and ended up in the warm water of her pool. When her head resurfaced, she looked wide-eyed to a laughing Emily. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"_

_Emily shook her head as she pulled her girlfriend flush against her. "Yeah, it kinda was." She pushed her parted lips against her girlfriend's, tasting the last of the coke she'd had just before. She felt Samantha smile as her back hit the wall, and Emily gasped as a hand was shoved down the back of her bikini bottom, slowly massasing her cheek. "What are you doing?"_

"_What does it feel like I'm doing?"_

_Emily smiled as Sam pushed her so she could get away from the wall. Emily's eyes then shut tight when Sam pushed her back against the steps of the pool, kissing her way down her neck. "You taste good."_

_Emily moaned as Samantha kissed the visible parts of her breasts, and raked her fingers through her blond hair. "God, Sammy…"_

_Samantha smiled against Emily's chest before kissing her way back up to Emily's earlobe. "And you smell good too. What is that?" She pulled away from her girlfriend and smirked at Emily's parted lips. "Sugar and lilac?"_

_Emily smiled a dazed smile, letting her eyes flutter open. "I've never heard that before. I smell like sugar?"_

_Samantha nodded approvingly and smiled. "And lilac."_

Samantha smirked at a smiling Emily, and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I do remember that."

Emily smiled and let out a giddy giggle, just like she did when she was a teenager. "That was a really fun day." She watched as Samantha nodded, and felt her grasp her hand. "It was our first time."

Samantha smiled and nodded, sitting both her and Emily down on the cold floor. She smiled even wider, wider than she thought she could, as Emily cuddled into her side, and they sat against the wall.

"We should take a nap."

Sam looked down to Emily, who was resting her head on her shoulder. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Emily smiled up at Samantha, who's eyes were burning into hers. "Because I'm kind of tired, and I want you next to me when I fall asleep. Is that ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Emily awoke, her body felt cold. She looked around her, seeing Samantha by her side, and a blanket over both of their bodies. But, there was a small breeze that continued to chill Emily's body, partially due to her blouse that was still open, showing her chest and stomach.

Emily slowly moved out of Sam's grasp, taking the blanket from her body and lying the rest onto Samantha. She quietly stood, taking her shoes off and placing them by Sam's head, so she wouldn't make as much noise.

She made her way over to JJ, who's eyes looked frantic. When they landed on Emily, she began to call out, only muffles being heard from behind the tape. Emily immediately put her hand over JJ's tap covered mouth, shaking her head and whispering. "Jay, if she hears you, she's going to kill you. Just stay calm and quiet, and I'll get you out. Ok?"

JJ slowly nodded her head, bracing herself as Emily held the corner of the tape.

"Ready?"

JJ, again, nodded.

The tape was pulled off, making JJ gasp as her lips stung. "That hurt!"

Emily shushed her while looking around the bed for a key to the chains that bound her. "I thought I told you to be quiet! At least whisper your words."

"You should really button up your blouse, Em."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't. The buttons are gone."

"Emily, she's moving."

Emily immediately spun around, seeing Samantha moving in her spot, her hand coming up to itch her nose. Emily held in a breath, and thankfully released it when Sam's head fell back onto the blanket.

She went back to searching, only to hear her name being called.

"JJ! What did I just say abo-"

"Emily."

Emily's body tensed, and she slowly turned, to see Samantha standing at the foot of the bed Penelope still lay on. "Sam…"

Samantha smirked as she leveled a gun, aiming just at Emily's head. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I was, um…" a smile spread across her face, trying to remember why she used to be so in love with this crazy woman. "I wanted us all to hang out together. You know, maybe go out and eat. I mean I'm real hungry, and I bet they are too." She gave her innocent puppy eye look over to Samantha, who was slowly stepping closer, the gun still in hand. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Samantha gave a sincere smile, although her eyes were still hard and glassy as she stared at JJ, who felt the tears coming back to her. "God, that does sound fun. But, maybe I should help them outside while you go get dressed, babe."

"Why?"

"You need a new shirt, baby." She walked right up to Emily, pulling her into a hug. She shivered slightly when Emily's bare stomach touched her, and smiled when Emily immediately wrapped her arms around her neck. "EmmyBaby, you need to go put on a new shirt. Maybe something red, you look good in red."

Emily slowly backed out of the hug, letting her hands rest on Samantha's hips, feeling the denim of her jeans under her fingertips. "I don't want to wear red around you."

That made Samantha's eyes soften. She took the barrel of the gun, threading it through the dark strands of Emily's silken hair. "Why's that, sweetie?"

When Emily heard her own voice, she mentally slapped herself for sounding so weak, even if she were acting. "The last time I was wearing red around you was the day we broke up." She looked up to Samantha's eyes, seeing tears hidden back there. "It's kind of a sad color to me now. Do you have any other colored shirts?"

Samantha nodded, wrapping her arm around Emily's waist. "I'll help you search through my things for a shirt, ok?"

"Well what about Jen and Penelope?"

Samantha glared at the pair, who's teary eyes were always following Emily. "Tell you what. When we finish finding you a shirt, we'll both come back down and let them out. Then we can all go out and have something to eat. Sound good?"

Emily nodded eagerly before kissing Samantha's cheek. "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily followed Sam, who's hand was softly gripping hers, up the basement stairs and into her kitchen. Emily looked around her as her feet continued to move, seeing the homey setting her ex had. "Your house looks really nice, Sammy."

Samantha immediately stopped, pulling Emily's chest to hers. "You mean our home."

Emily smiled at Samantha, grabbing her face between her hands and kissing her hard. "I like the sound of that."

When Samantha turned back around and began leading her up the staircase, Emily shivered slightly, then again, mentally slapped herself. Acting might not have been her best talent, but reliving any memory that came back to her was.

As they made their way through the upstairs hall, Emily looked around, seeing pictures hanging on almost every inch of every wall around her. All of either flowers, landscapes… or her.

Samantha must have felt her hand tense, because she stopped walking and turned to her. "Sweetie? You ok?"

Emily shook her head, her eyes still glued to the pictures. "Samantha, where did you get these pictures?"

She turned to where Emily's eyes were glued, and she instinctively smiled to herself. "Most of them, we took them together, baby." She looked at Emily's, who's eyes widened as she turned to her. "Don't you remember, honey?"

Emily felt Samantha's eyes burn into hers, and she felt herself nodding as Samantha's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Y-yes, I remember some of them." She turned back to one where it was her and Samantha in a bar, her arms around the smaller blond, her hands clasped on top of her abdomen. Her dark hair was curled around her shoulders and she was wearing a black dress, while Sam's blond hair was in a high ponytail, her black shirt contrasting with the white skirt. Emily smiled suddenly, remembering that day.

"_Sammy! Seriously, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't hurry up."_

_Samantha smirked as she ran down the steps of her house, her hands tightening the ponytail she'd put her hair into. "You're one to talk! Whenever I have to wait for you, I have to sit with your mother for at least forty minut-Oh my God."_

_Emily widened her eyes as her girlfriend paused on the steps. "Sammy, what's wrong?"_

_Sam absently shook her head, staring at her girlfriend with glazed eyes. "You look… amazing, Emily."_

_Emily's blushed as Samantha came down the steps. "Thanks." She fiddled with the hem of her dress as she scuffed her heel across the floor. "It was my mother's. I kinda stole it from her closet when I was little because I thought it would be good dress up material." She let out a tiny giggle as Sam stopped in front of her, a smile on her face. "I guess I had a smart little mind."_

_Their eyes stayed locked together, before Sam pulled Emily to her chest, kissing her softly. "You're really beautiful, baby."_

_Emily smiled, kissing Sam's cheek. "Well so are you. Now let's get going! Sarah will be pissed of we're late to her birthday party." _

_Samantha smile before fixing her heel, waiting while Emily slipped her jacket on._

"_Ready?"_

"_As I'll ever be."_

Emily involuntarily shivered, feeling Sam's grip on her tighten.

"Em, sweetie?"

Emily looked to Samantha, who's eyes were looking her up and down. "Yes?"

"Come on."

Samantha took Emily's hand again, walking her to the bedroom. When they entered, Emily's eyes widened and her heart stopped. On every single wall was a photo, or a newsprint with a photo of her. There were some taken from a digital camera of her in her home, her getting undressed, her with one of her ex lovers, and even her in the shower. The newsprints had pictures of her at a crime scene, speaking to a witness, talking to Hotch, and her speaking with the press when JJ wasn't there.

She looked to Samantha, who was searching through the closet next to the king sized bed. "Now, sweetie I don't know what color you like the most, but I think white suits you well."

Emily slowly began backing up, taking the door and slowly opening it, only to have it squeak.

Samantha turned her head, and Emily took the chance to run from the room, breathing heavily as the screams came chasing after her.

"Emily! Get back here this instant!"

Emily felt her ankle twist as she fell down the bottom of the staircase, landing on her side on the living room floor. Groaning as she quickly stood, she saw Samantha out of the corner of her eye racing down the steps.

She ran through the kitchen, only to be slammed into the basement door, her body crammed between it and Samantha's body.

Samantha's breath was stale and fierce on her lips as she spoke.

"Why are you trying to run from me, Emily? I thought you loved me."

Emily hastily nodded her head, feeling the tears beginning to blur her vision. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Sammy."

Samantha shook her head, her hands pinning Emily's arms to the door. "No, you don't."

"Yes Sammy, I really do. I'm sor-"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!"

Emily closed her eyes as her bottom lip began to quiver, quick whimpers escaping her mouth.

Samantha watched Emily's eyes shut tight, her breathing becoming much more erratic. "Oh, baby girl… don't cry."

Emily shook her head before slowly opening her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Please… Samantha I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. Please, just let me go."

Samantha shook her head, taking one of her hands and grabbing Emily around the neck. "Come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

JJ sighed as she hit her head against the wall behind her, feeling pins and needles start to prick her arms. She looked over to her blond friend, seeing her staring up to the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. "Pen? Are you ok?"

"I'm scared, JJ."

JJ nodded her head, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "I know, Pen."

Garcia turned her head to face her friend, her tears stained to her cheeks. "Why was she acting like she was in love with Samantha, JJ?"

"Honestly? I think she's trying to get on her good side."

"But-"

"Pen, listen. Ok?"

Garcia nodded before gazing back at the ceiling.

"Emily knows what she's doing. She does this every day for a living, profiling the enemy. And this enemy happens to be one of her ex's, so she has to try and stay calm."

"Did you know she was gay?"

JJ shook her head as she looked down to the younger woman. "She's not gay, Pen. She's bi. And she actually told me a couple stories of her and Samantha. Thought she went a little crazy after they broke up." She felt her tear roll onto her lip as she took a deep breath. "But, honestly, I think there's a slight chance that Emily could still love Samantha."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes, love is… weird."

Just as Pen turned her head to JJ, the basement door opened, making light burst into the room as a thud sounded on the stairs. They turned to see Emily falling down the steps, her head breaking her fall on the concrete floor.

Emily groaned as steps sounded above her, and her eyes opened slowly as her arm was yanked, making her stand. She felt Samantha's chest hit her back and her arm turn painfully as a knife hit the base of her throat.

"Tell them Emily."

Emily felt tears prick her eyes as Samantha strained her arm once again. She felt herself slightly break when she saw her two friends staring her way, tears sprawling down their cheeks. "Tell them what, Sam?"

Samantha smirked as she set her lips next to the brunette's ear, feeling her shiver beneath her touch. "Tell them what you said to me on New Years Eve, the year we went to college. After we kissed underneath that willow tree in your mother's backyard, right before you let me get you naked. Tell them what you said to me, Emily."

Emily let a sob escape her throat as the knife slowly slit her neck, letting the blood prick the surface of her skin. Before she could say a word, she was pushed to the ground, her hair being yanked as she was dragged across the cold floor. "Stop!"

She cried out as she was picked up, only to be thrown against the brick wall.

"Tell them!"

Emily wiped the blood from her eyes before turning, letting her back sit against the corner of the wall. She didn't care that her voice sounded broken as she felt her bottom lip quiver. "I told you that I loved you. That I wanted you to come to one of my mother's functions." She looked up at the ceiling as she felt her throat tighten, feeling the eyes of JJ and Penelope on her. "And I told you that I've dreamt about marrying you. And that it made me feel good."

Samantha smiled down at the broken woman before yanking her up and shoving her against the wall.

Emily shuddered at Samantha's breath on her neck, feeling the younger woman begin to trail kisses down the throat. "Please stop."

"But Em, I thought you said I made you feel good."

Emily immediately shoved Samantha off of her, successfully making her stumble backwards. "Leave me alone!"

Both Garcia and JJ watched as Samantha charged back at Emily, and took her to the ground.

"Stop it! Get off of her!"

JJ turned her surprised eyes over to Garcia, before looking back to the two wrestling on the floor. "Pen-"

"Get off of my friend you jacked up piece of shit!"

Samantha and Emily immediately looked over to Garcia. Samantha pulled Emily off the ground before shoving her back against the wall, hooking her left wrist in a chain, hanging from the ceiling.

Looking like she was satisfied with her work, seeing Emily struggle to get her wrist free, Samantha turned to Garcia, who was crying hysterically as she yanked at her restraints. "What did you call me, Penelope?"

"Can you not hear? I called you a jacked up piece of shit, you dumbass!"

Emily immediately shook her head, her right hand still trying to get the chain off of her wrist. "Pen, stop it."

"No, Emily! She can beat the hell out of me if she wants, because you don't deserve this!"

"None of us deserve this Pen! But stop making her mad!"

"Why?"

"Because you're not a part of this! She wont take her anger out on you, she'll do it to me!"

Garcia immediately shut her mouth looking to her struggling friend with sad eyes. "Emily-"

"Don't say it."

Samantha smirked, walking back over to Emily, chaining her other wrist, causing the older woman to suspend slightly from the air, her feet not an inch from the ground.

Emily tightened her jaw, shuddering slightly at the feel of Samantha's hands that gently began touching her stomach.

"Ready to reminisce, baby?"

Emily slowly looked down to the now slightly small woman, and felt herself take a deep breath. "Will you stay away from both Jennifer and Pen if I let you?"

Samantha smiled, kissing her way up Emily's bare stomach. "Anything for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily let out a long sigh, holding back her tears as she looked at the ceiling, feeling Samantha's hands immediately get rid of her pants. Her mouth gaped slightly as she began to silently pant, feeling Samantha's finger run over her panty covered clit. She closed her eyes, her toes slightly curling as she imagined her new crush being the one to touch her.

She shook her head and tightly closed her eyes, blocking out the sound of her friends screaming their pleas to the woman toying with her underwear.

"You ready, Emily?"

"…Yes. I'm ready."

Samantha smiled up to the woman before laying a kiss just below her navel. "Time for some fun, baby."

…

Aaron Hotchner gave a loud groan as he set down the phone onto his desk. That was the thirst officer who was calling to see if his agents were all alright. He shook his head before pounding his hands on the wooden desk before him.

Some people just didn't understand.

He rubbed his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Dave?"

Rossi sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Reid just got off the phone with Emily's building manager. The woman said she hasn't seen Emily, JJ or Penelope since last night. And even then, there were no disturbances. So for all we know they could have been gone for over twenty four hours."

…

Emily let her teeth draw blood from her lip as she bit harder and harder, forcing herself not to scream out as Samantha's fingers moved within her.

"Tell me you like it, baby."

The brunette shook her head before looking up to the ceiling, ignoring the calls of her friends from their places against the other wall. "I like it, Sammy. I d-do."

Samantha smiled ruefully into the woman's clit before biting down slightly. "Do you want more, Emmy?"

"Yes."

"Are you sur-"

"Yes!" Emily let out a cry as two more fingers were shoved into her. "P-Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's head lulled to the side after her body had ruefully given into the blond, her wrists aching as she practically hung from the ceiling. She looked down to the blond who stood beside her, not having the energy to cower away from her gaze. "Sam...I'm tired."

The blond smiled up to the older girl, brushing her fingers along her sweaty cheek. "You were just as good as I remember. You even taste the same."

Emily let out a shaky breath, her tongue flicking over her chapped lips. "Sam please. Can I get down now?"

Sam looked up to her old lover before giving a slow nod of the head, slipping a small key from her pocket and began working on the chains. "You need some rest. That way we'll have even more fun next time."

The brunette practically fell into the younger woman's arms, her arms and legs numb from the time she'd spent hanging from the ceiling. She did her best to stand, letting Samantha's arms support her. "I can't feel my arms or legs, Sam. Everything is all tingly." She looked into the younger woman's eyes. "Can I lie down?"

Sam gave a nod before lugging the brunette over towards the bed at the other side of the room, sitting her softly on the edge. "Hold onto the bed frame as good as you can, ok?"

Emily nodded, her hands doing their best to wrap around one of the bars on the foot of the bed. She turned her head slightly and watched as Samantha untied Penelope's hands, carefully moving her tired body out of the center of the bed. "You're letting me sleep in here?"

The blond woman looked up from her task, a small smile gracing her features as her hands continued on their job. "I trust you, baby. You wouldn't try to run again. I know that."

Emily bit her lip, letting the blond take her arms and slowly pull her into a laying spot on the bed. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby." She took the blanket from under the bed, tucking it softly around the older woman's delicate body. "I'd do anything for you."

Emily carefully made herself comfortable, glancing over at the redhead by her side. "I know you would." She looked back up to the younger woman, taking in the smile she was sending her way. "I love you, Sam."

The blond smiled wide, bending down to lay a kiss on Emily's lips. "I love you too, honey. I'm gonna go upstairs and get everyone some food."

The older woman watched as the blond made her way up the stairs, closing and locking the basement door behind her. She looked over to the younger woman at her side, watching as her tired eyes glanced her way. "Are you ok?"

Penelope gave a grunt as she wiggled in her spot. "I'm fine, just a little sore from struggling and shouting so much."

Emily bit her lip, nodding slightly as she looked over to JJ. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, though."

Emily looked to her friend beside her with watering eyes. "Penelope I am so sorry. Its my fault that you're in this, and if I could get you out of here you know I would."

Penelope did her best to smile at her best friend. "I know, Em. We're gonna be fine, I know it."

"And I'm sorry I never told you."

The redhead raised a brow at that. "Told me what, pumpkin?"

Emily gave a small sigh, her dark eyes flickering from the redhead's eyes down to her lips. "About me liking girls. I only told JJ because she came to my apartment one night and I had a date... No one was ever suppose to find out. Especially this way."

Penelope shook her head. "Honey, I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking."

"You're my best friend, Pen. If I were strong enough, or comfortable with myself in that sense, I would have told you right away."

"I know you would have, Em. Its ok."

Emily bit her lip, a tear falling from her eye as she did her best to move her arm from under the covers. She set her hand to the younger woman's hip, looking into her eyes. "I'm gonna get us out of here, Penelope." She softened her voice as a tear fell from her friend's eye. "I promise."


End file.
